deceptionseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Laegrinna
is the protagonist from Deception IV: Blood Ties. She is the daughter of the devil. While her origin is shrouded in mystery, she has inherited the spirit of the devil. She isn’t quite as powerful as the devil, but for this reason, she was able to escape from being sealed. Unlike regular humans, her growth is much slower, and it took her years to become what she is today. Using the power of the three Daemons, she’ll be visiting the land of the mortals to take out the corrupt, while searching for the Holy Verses needed to break the seal that imprisons her father. Without a trace of pity or emotion betrayed by her dark gaze, she summons and sets traps to dispose of humans who get in her way. Personality Even though Laegrinna is the spawn of the devil, she shares a personality that is considered half human and half demon. She doesn't often show her emotions and is rather tight-lipped. She is indifferent to the thought of killing others."These Sinister Ladies Are The Stars Of Deception IV: Blood Ties". Siliconera. Appearance Laegrinna has very fair skin and snow white hair, styled in a bob cut. She has heterochromia – one eye blue, and the other a vibrant yellow. A light blue tattoo covers most of her body, particularly her back, forearms, inner thighs, and the center of her chest. Story ''Deception IV: Blood Ties'' Endings In Ending A, Laegrinna successfully slays the foes that stood in her way, collected all the Holy Verses, and recited them to undo the seal imprisoning the Devil. After Laegrinna and her Daemons release the Devil and receive his praise, they are allowed by his side as he reigns his darkness over the world. In Ending B, after believing Celia's claim that they're both two halves of the same soul and spares her, Laegrinna defeats the last of her enemies and collects the rest of the Holy Verses. When Celia asked if she was going to revive the Devil truly, Laegrinna hesitates. However, the Daemons confirm that they were going to resurrect the Devil to take his power and liberate themselves, as they were born from the souls of people who were oppressed and enslaved as well. They suggest that Laegrinna and Celia, being descendants of the Saints themselves, could harness that power with alchemy and create a new world not harnessed by corrupted humans nor the lord of darkness. Together, Laegrinna and Celia absorb the Devil's power and, with the aid of the Daemons, unite the world under one global state and government that provides support and stability to its citizens. Ending C occurs after Laegrinna chooses not to believe Celia and slays her, finally liberated from the mysterious tie that she felt towards her. After defeating Freise, Laegrinna and her Daemons finally collect all the Verses. However, Freise claims that it was not a true victory, as the Devil would also require a sacrifice to be set free. She further alleges that the Descendants would have been suitable sacrifices, had they not been killed, leaving only Laegrinna and the Daemons to become the Devil's tributes. Freise offers to use her alchemy to drain the Devil's power for Laegrinna to use it to rule the world, in exchange for healing her and allowing her to rule by Laegrinna's side. Although the Daemons remain stupefied, Caelea determines that the decision belongs to Laegrinna. After giving it some thought, Laegrinna agrees to Freise's deal, resolving to make the world her own. Making Freise her second in command, giving her a small sample of the Devil's power to use herself, Laegrinna sets out to take over the world one nation at a time, basing herself in Decroya. In due time, she became the ruthless queen of the world, but she does not know that "one can never fully escape their past..." After Laegrinna defeats Freise in Ending D, the latter reveals with her final breath that the former is not the Devil's daughter. Rather, she was a "puppet" created from the Saint that had once betrayed the Devil, and her Daemons were also produced from souls enslaved by the Devil and loathed him. Upon Laegrinna's demand, the Daemons reluctantly confirm this is true. After making the three swear their allegiance to her, Laegrinna makes a new vow to rule the world as the new Devil, using alchemy to take her former father's powers. ''Deception IV: The Nightmare Princess'' By the time Laegrinna first enters Dark Side Heaven, she has already harvested many souls. When Velguirie first encounters the Princess of Darkness, they both accuse the other of being "the other Princess." This conflict leads Velguirie with the resolve to eliminate her competition. After being defeated the first time, some of her power taken from her, Laegrinna escapes. When Velguirie follows after her, Laegrinna undermines her, saying she was nothing more than a part of her story. Each vow to take the other's soul to put an end to their stories and carry out their own. Following her second defeat, despite mocking Laegrinna, Velguirie allows her to leave, stating the potential fun in harvesting Laegrinna's souls that she will collect. Encounters First Encounter :Q012: 1 :Map: Prosslyn Castle :Wave 1 :Intruder number 1 and final She can also summon traps. :Weakness: :Q011: 1 = Boulder :Q037: 2 :Map: Lapria Park :Wave 1 :Intruder number 1 and final Quotes Nightmare Princess Q012: 1 :Intro: "You would stand in my way? How foolish." :Death: "It can't be over... Not yet..." Q037: 2 :Intro: "You must fall, so the Dark World can be revived." :Death: "There is...something...I must do..." Appearances in Other Media Warriors All-Stars Laegrinna is one of the starter characters, and choosing her begins the Setsuna faction storyline. Although the gameplay is set to fit the Warriors games' hack-and-slash style, trap markers lay down when a combo ends with a Charge Attack (△). These traps are activated (in order, if multiple) simply with the prompt of a Charge Attack. The story takes place in an alternate world that relies on a miraculous spring to sustain itself. The King who could control the spring's powers suddenly perished, leaving the world in turmoil. The Queen told her daughter to summon otherworldly heroes to save their land, with Laegrinna being one of them, but the attempted summoning malfunctioned and left them scattered in different areas. Eventually, other members of this royal family are deemed eligible for the throne, dividing all the heroes into three warring factions. One of the game's alternate story paths and endings focuses on Laegrinna and Millennia. Laegrinna becomes fed up with the warring, and she and Millennia spring a surprise attack on Tamaki and her brother Shiki to bring the conflict to a quick end so that they can go home. Just as Laegrinna and Millennia are about to kill them, the siblings are forced to use drastic measures to send both of them back to their world prematurely, possibly dooming Tamaki and Shiki's world in the process. Both Laegrinna and Millennia awaken together in Laegrinna's home. Millennia realizes that she's not where she's meant to be, but she joins forces with Laegrinna, and the two prepare to murder a hapless intruder. Gallery Quotes *"After that, nothing but ruin awaits..."あとはもう、堕ちるだけよ。 *"Father... Please, forgive me..." *"I don't believe it..." *"Sorry, I was daydreaming..." *"Ugh!" *"My head's a little fuzzy... But don't worry, Lilia. I'll be all right." *"...Let me talk to her." *"Please. Just the two of us." *"...Can you hear me?" *"Should I believe her or not?" *"...Caelea, heal this sorceress." *"Celia..." Trivia *Laegrinna shares some resemblance to Millennia, in both personality and appearance. **Laegrinna's original concept is heavily similar to Millennia's, from the brown bob-cut to the red mark on her back. **Also, both turn against which they served after reuniting with someone close to them. (Millennia reuniting with Keith; Laegrinna reuniting with Celia.) *She also shares a likeness to Allura, particularly how the mark on her skin glows when she uses a trap. *Laegrinna's title is the . **The English website puts her title as the "Princess of Darkness". *The following characters have bonus outfits based on Laegrinna's attire: **Maaya Morinaga in Winning Post 8 2015 **Kasumi in Dead Or Alive 5: Last Round **Ayane in Warriors All-Stars External links *Koei wiki profile References Navigation ja:レグリナ Category:Deception IV/Characters Category:Trap Users Category:Protagonists Category:Deception IV/Enemies